The supply and use of portable electronic devices are rapidly increasing according to dramatic developments in information and telecommunication technology, and semiconductor technology. Recently, portable electronic devices have been developing into mobile convergence devices which do not remain in their native area and expand to areas of other devices. Further, portable electronic devices have a more powerful computing capability and can use not only applications provided by a manufacturer of portable electronic devices, but also downloadable applications provided by various vendors. For example, various services, such as a mobile payment service, a mobile stock service, Internet banking, web browsing, a Social Network Service (SNS), games, a schedule management, a location-based service, and the like, became to be provided for the portable electronic device through applications.
Meanwhile, various services are being provided for the portable electronic device. However, there are issues, such as an inflow of malicious applications (for example, malignant code and spyware) and personal information leakage, and thereby the security of portable electronic devices must be reinforced. For example, various security methods, such as a Personal Identification Number (PIN), a password, or a log-in method are used to release a lock screen set to the portable electronic device, and a method of authenticating an individual user is used for applications and content (for example, photos, music, and documents) which require protection of personal information.
Recently, wearable electronic devices in ring, wristwatch, and glasses form which are worn on a human body became to take center stage. Accordingly, research and development are proceeding for performing various functions in portable electronic devices by combining with the wearable electronic devices.
However, the aforementioned security methods for portable electronic devices have inconveniences because authentication must be repeatedly performed every time a function is to be executed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for performing authentication using biometrics information and a portable electronic device supporting the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.